The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance apparatus that selects a coil mode, and a method for preparing a sensitivity map of a coil device having n coil modes.
A technique of automatically recognizing a combination of coil elements to be used when a subject is scanned is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-156096).
In a general technique of automatically recognizing a combination of coil elements, a coil installation position is fixed. Thus, there is such a disadvantage that coils which can be used are limited.
On the other hand, although a magnetic resonance apparatus in which a position of an Anterior coil is detected by using a positioning sensor which is called IntelliTouch is known, it is necessary for an operator to operate the positioning sensor and hence there is such a problem that a workload on the operator is increased in this magnetic resonance apparatus.
In addition, the Anterior coil is made of a soft material so as to be deformable in many cases, and hence the shape of the Anterior coil changes depending on the body shape of a subject. As the shape of the Anterior coil is deformed, sensitivity is changed accordingly, so that there is such a problem that it becomes difficult to select an optimum coil.
Further, it becomes also important to select a combination of coil elements suited for imaging in a short time from the viewpoint of reducing an imaging time.
For reasons as mentioned above, it is desired to select the combination of coil elements suited for scanning the subject in a short time with as little the load on the operator as possible.